


Spin the Bottle

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bi Niall, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Dom Niall, Dominate Niall, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Louis, Gay Male Character, Gay Niall, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Innocent Louis, Kink, Louis Ass, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis-centric, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall and Louis - Freeform, Niall and Louis Smut, Niall-centric, No Lube, Nouis, Nouis Oneshot, Nouis smut, Pining Niall, Relationship(s), Riding, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Niall, highqualityziam, m/m - Freeform, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys play spin the bottle.</p><p>NOUIS HAPPENS.</p><p>(smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

after a crazy and tiring show, the boys drove home and decided to make use of the fact that they had a couple days off. 

•••

this decision is what caused the five boys to be all in Liam's hotel room, drinking a lot more then they should be.

the night was being filled with drunkly told embarrassing stories, pointless and overall clean games of truth or dare, and poorly played games of fifa. 

after a while, all of the boys seemed to get bored, still not tired enough to go to bed, and they all kept drinking, rambling on about whatever came to their minds, the others barely able to understand, then slurring uncontrollably, the only boy's voice legible being Niall's, since he held his liquor well, but he found himself being oddly more flirty than usual.

a pizza or two later, they became even more bored, all of them hearing multiple threats by Zayn that 'if they didn't figure out something to do, then he would go to bed and not get up for three days.'

so this is what caused a drunk Niall to suggest an idea,

"let's play spin the bottle."

they all laughed and Harry shrugged,  
"I'm up for it."

Zayn rolled his eyes,  
"I said to come up with something, not to weird everyone out."

Liam nodded,  
"yeah- wouldn't it be weird- it being just the five of us?"

Niall chuckled,  
"look, if it's weird for you guys then that's your problem." 

Louis laughed,  
"I'm just bored, it's weird but I mean- whatever."

Zayn nodded,  
"okay, okay. I'm chill."

Liam looked unsure,  
"I don't know- would it like- change things or something?"

Harry scoffed,  
"oh shut it, it's not like you have to make out with anyone."

Niall laughed,  
"yeah mate, just a quick kiss."

Louis nodded,  
"it actually might be fun."

Zayn groaned,  
"if we discuss it for any longer, I'm gonna back out of it and go to bed."

Niall agreed,  
"yeah, decide for fucks sake."

"this is just bloody ridiculous," Louis rolled his eyes, finishing his beer that was in his hand, putting it in the middle of their circle, "we're playing, lads." 

Niall clapped his hands, his cheeks reddening as he was so smiley.

Liam shrugged,  
"okay, fine."

Niall rubbed his hands together,  
"I'll start." 

he rubbed his hair down, combing through it with his fingers, then reaching out and spinning the bottle softly, watching as it spun around in a circle.

after what seemed like forever, it landed on Zayn, who rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"oh, come here." 

Niall smirked and moved forward, pecking Zayn on the lips lightly, pulling back and sitting in front of the bed once again, his arms resting on it,

"did you like that?" he winked at Zayn, then gestured for him to spin it.

Zayn rolled his eyes and then spun the bottle, it landing on Liam, them both blushing, Liam more than Zayn.

Liam moved up and connected their lips, trying to ignore how it made him feel unsteady, and then pulling away and sitting back down.

Liam spun the bottle, it landing on Harry, and Harry set down the beer he was sipping from and moved forward, kissing Liam and pulling back, winking at Liam, them both laughing as they sat down. 

Harry spun it, the bottle landing on Niall, them both sarcastically moving forward seductively, kissing softly, Harry growling, causing Niall to let out a loud laugh. 

Niall spun it, landing on Zayn again and he smiled,  
"oh it's gonna be hard keeping it PG this time, boys." 

Louis whined,  
"oh don't act so excited."

Niall rolled his eyes, winking at Louis,  
"you'll get your turn, baby."

they all laughed and Niall moved forward, kissing Zayn, biting the dark haired boys' lower lip, extruding a laugh from the tan boy.

he sat down, then Zayn spun it, watching it, seeing it land on Louis.

Louis smiled,  
"finally, I thought it was never gonna land on me." 

Zayn leaned forward, kissing Louis softly, pulling away and Louis hummed,  
"worth the wait."

Zayn laughed and rolled his eyes, a bright smile still on his face.

Louis spun the bottle, biting his lip as he watched it spin.

he saw it stopped and looked up to see it pointed at Niall. 

he smiled nervously, and crawled to the middle of the circle, meeting Niall there.

he took a deep breath before Niall brought their lips together, soaking in the warmth and gentleness of it all. 

it was strange that they didn't have a slight feeling of awkwardness, it was just nice.

Niall brought both of his hands up, grabbing onto Louis' face, the touch was gentle but firm and Louis felt right. 

Louis parted his lips, allowing Niall's tongue entrance, him exploring the strong taste of beer and a sweetness that must just be how Louis tastes. 

Louis practically whimpered and Niall brought them impossibly closer, his knees on either side of Louis' left thigh as their kiss got deeper and hungrier, the whole room falling silent, the heat of the two taking over. 

Niall bit Louis' bottom lip softly, then pulling away, only to go back and kiss again, Niall lightly moaning when Louis let his knee slide forward, making Niall harder at the feeling. 

Louis moved his hand onto Niall's thigh, sliding his hand up to palm the bulge in Niall's jeans, eliciting a moan from the blonde boy. 

someone, probably Liam cleared his throat, causing both of the boys to break away, looking each other in the eyes before scooting back awkwardly.

the whole room fell silent, Niall sitting with his head back leaning on the bed, Louis sitting with his knees curled up to his chest, his arms wrapped his legs, his chin resting on his knees.

Harry rolled his eyes at the silence, Liam speaking first,  
"well you guys should talk. go to one of your rooms."

Zayn nodded,  
"yeah, go talk."

"I think we're done playing." Harry smiled and got up, walking to use the restroom, still carrying a beer with him.

Niall stood up, scratching the back of his neck, running his hand along the skin there.

"Lou- um, let's talk."

Louis stood up and grabbed a beer, following Niall to his room. 

when they got in there, they were both kind of uneasy.

one reason was that they were now extremely horny, and another was because they just got extremely turned on by each other, which is really weird.

they both sat on Niall's bed awkwardly, both of them sobering up, Louis thinking deeply before speaking,  
"well that was strange."

Niall blushed,  
"yeah."

"you know what's weird?"

Niall thought,  
"what?"

"it didn't feel weird. like- at all."

Niall nodded,  
"yeah, why didn't it?"

"I don't know. we were even more drunk then."

they both laughed and sat awkwardly still.

"well we're a little less drunk now."

Louis smiled,  
"wanna like- see if it still is- like- wanna try again?"

Niall smirked nervously,  
"like- kiss again?"

Louis shrugged,  
"we might as well- it's not like this night could get that much weirder."

"I actually think it could."

"okay, well I don't know." 

Niall laughed, blushing.  
"ya really want to?"

Louis shrugged,  
"sure."

"will it be weird?"

Louis rolled his eyes,  
"mate, it wasn't weird last time. if it's weird this time then we know to stop."

Niall chuckled, nodding,  
"but what if it isn't weird?"

"what do you mean?"

Niall looked at him, waiting.  
"well like- what if it isn't weird? what if it's like- good? do we stop and be like 'cool?'" he laughed.

Louis smirked,  
"let's just not stop."

they laughed,  
"are you serious?"

"I don't know- kinda." it came out as more of a question, because Louis was really unsure.

Niall seemed to think about it before shrugging,  
"let's just kiss and like- see what happens. is that okay?"

"okay."

Niall sat closer to the end of the bed, Louis directly in front of him. 

they kept their eye contact, both unsure, but both leaned in, Niall's slightly chapped lips meeting Louis' soft thin ones, realizing how sweet the kiss was, causing them to lightly smile before deepening it.

immediately Louis felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach, partly nervousness, partly excitement, and he whimpered, causing Niall to groan, biting at Louis' lip then pushing him onto his back, hovering over him, continuing the kiss.

Niall pulled back from the kiss temporarily, looking into Louis' eyes, who just stared back, biting his lip.

Niall put his hands on either side of Louis' shoulders, lowering his head down, sucking on the patch of skin in between Louis' neck and his collarbone.

Louis whimpered, leaning into the touch, feeling vulnerable.

"Ni- fuck. kiss me." 

Niall smirked, kissing his collarbone,  
"I did."

Louis whined,  
"twat."

Niall laughed moving up, their lips connecting again.

Louis bit Niall's lip harshly, causing Niall to blush more, grinding his hips down onto Louis, causing him to whimper.

"Niall." he was pleading, kissing him again.

"what do you need babe?" he pushed his hips down again,  
"tell me what you want." 

Louis moaned.

"come on Lou, tell me." he kissed him again roughly, biting his lip.  
Louis bucked his hips up, pulling a moan out of Niall, then Niall spoke again. "say it. tell me Louis." he put his lips by Louis' ear, the heat radiating off of Louis, making himself feel even hotter. "I want you to tell me what you want, baby."

Louis bit his lip, more sexually frustrated than he's ever been.

he was so hard that words were having trouble making their way out of his mouth.

"Ni- Niall please just- fucking hell."

Niall smirked against Louis' ear,  
"say it babe."

"fuck me- please just fuck me." he blushed at his own words, "please."

Niall nodded, biting at Louis' ear playfully, then pulling away and going over to his suitcase, looking for lube before cussing to himself.

Louis groaned, impatient.  
"babe- anything wrong?"

"I don't have lube."

"oh."

"do you have any?"

Louis thought,  
"yeah in my room but- I don't wanna wait that long. just fuck- please."

"are you sure you don't wanna get it? it'll hurt more and-"

"I don't care. get over here."

Niall laughed and walked over, kissing him again.

"Ni," he whined against Niall's lips, and moved his hands down to Niall's hem of his tank top, pulling it off of the boys' body. 

Niall pulled off Louis' tank top, looking at the boys chest, seeing the colored marks appearing on the boys chest.

Niall moved his hands down, unbuttoning and unzipping Louis' jeans, pulling them down, Louis moving his hips up, allowing Niall to pull his jeans off of him.

Niall crawled off the bed, pulling off his own jeans, Louis biting his lip at the sight, admiring the bulge in his boxers.

Niall took a deep breath before walking up, taking Louis' boxers off of him,  
"turn over, I'm gonna open you up."

Louis blushed, nodding.

Louis turned over his bum in the air, taking a deep breath feeling exposed.

Niall bit his lip at the sight, groaning.  
"beautiful."

he walked up, climbing on the bed on his knees, putting his hands on each of Louis cheeks, spreading him apart.

he leaned down, licking at his entrance, making Louis shudder.

he continued moving his tongue in and out of Louis' hole.  
"fuck- hurry."

Niall hummed, putting three fingers up in front of Louis' mouth, who took them in his mouth, sucking lightly on them, then Niall moved his hand back, licking once at Louis' entrance, before pressing one finger to him, slowly letting it go into his heat.

Louis whimpered, adjusting to the feeling.

Niall waited for a moment, before moving his finger in and out.

"more."

Niall nodded, adding a second finger, pushing it all the way in.

Louis hissed, a few seconds later nodded, where Niall started pumping his fingers in and out. 

Louis muttered,  
"I'm good," causing Niall to add a third finger and move them in and out, Louis still tight around his fingers.

"Ni- just fuck me, please."

Niall pulled his fingers out, moving down to lick at his entrance a few more times, wetting it more.

Louis waited, then Niall muttered,  
"turn over, wanna see you."

Louis obeyed, turning over and looking up at Niall, who was painfully hard.

"Niall, fuck please just get in me."

Niall nodded, moving up, positioning himself in front of Louis.

Louis' lip was in between his teeth, opening his legs as far as he can, then Niall licking his palm, slicking his length up, the precum spreading.

he pressed his cock to Louis' entrance, loving the little whimper that fell from Louis' lips.

Louis felt so vulnerable like this, Niall pushing all the way into Louis.

Louis closed his eyes, adjusting to the stretch.

after a few moments, he opened his eyes, looking at Niall's red cheeks and the way his eyes were glossy, full of anticipation.

"move, babe."

Niall immediately pulled out and pushed back in, groaning.

"harder, Ni."

Niall pulled out almost all the way, slamming back into Louis, who shamelessly moaned out Niall's name.

Niall repeated his action, slamming into the small boy.

Louis wrapped his legs around the pale boys' waist, allowing even more access to his sweet spot, Niall's thrusts becoming frantic and rough, Louis bringing his hands up, scratching harshly down Niall's back as he panted.

Niall moaned at the pain and pleasure, it turning him on even more, thrusting his hips.

Louis was a complete mess.

Niall moaned,  
"so fucking tight, Lou."

Louis blushed an impossibly redder tone, biting his lip until he tasted blood, Niall slowing down his thrusts, going slower and somehow deeper than before, hitting Louis' prostate every time, making him chant Niall's name.

"so big- fuck I'm close."

Niall grinned,  
"me too, baby."

"faster- please," Louis voice was weak and high pitched, Niall obeying and picking up his pace once again, his thrusts making his hips hit Louis' hips, their skin slapping loud in the room, along with the moans and whines of each others' names.

soon, Louis was sent over the edge, completely untouched, moaning even louder.

Niall was red, moaning.

after a few more moments of Niall pounded into him, he controlled his breathing, watching as Niall was so close, his legs practically trembling.

"let go baby, wanna feel you." Louis was whispering, his voice still broken as he came down from his high.

Niall released inside of Louis after three more thrusts, moaning loudly, riding out his high.

Niall collapsed onto Louis, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Niall pulled out of Louis, apologizing when Louis whimpered at the empty feeling.

Niall laid down by Louis, looking up at the ceiling.

they both took a few minutes like that in complete silence, besides the uneven breathing of the two.

Niall muttering a,  
"wow."

Louis slowly moved on top of Niall, his knees on either side of Niall's waist, kissing Niall soft on the lips, Niall sleepily kissing back, humming against Louis' lips.

Louis moved right below Niall's jaw, kissing the skin before sucking a mark there, hoping to leave a mark so that Niall would have to dress to cover it for at least a week.

he made another mark lower on his neck, then moved back up, kissing Niall deeply, causing the blonde boy to groan at the fact that he was getting turned on again so fucking easily.

the whole room was hot and smelling like sex and it was so much to take in. 

Louis looked down at the wrecked boy beneath him, red and purple marks on his neck, Louis knowing that he himself had more than that.

they both sat like this, looking over at each other, thinking about minutes before, easily hardening at the wild thoughts. 

Louis bent down, kissing Niall's lips softly with some sort of promise in it.

"I wanna ride you."

Niall whimpered at the words, his sensitive length twitching.

Louis ignored his slightly sore bum, knowing he was already recked, but wanted to make this night last.

he never knew if they would do this again, but he hoped they would.

Louis licked his lips, moving back, positioning himself over Niall's now hard cock, dropping down in one motion, causing Niall to moan the boys name pornagraphically loud.

Louis sat for a moment, taking in the sight of an open mouthed Niall, his cheeks reddening once again. 

Louis lifted himself before dropping again, moaning as Niall bucked his hips, them soon finding a rhythm, their thrusts meeting each other's.

Louis was whimpering as he rode the boy.

Niall had his hands on Louis' hips, gripping harshly enough to leave bruises but somehow still gentle.

Louis was biting down on his lip as he moved, his feathery hair flopping slightly.

Niall muttered things like "fuck you're perfect," and "still so tight babe."

Louis just grinned, somehow blushing even more fiercely,

Niall grabbed Louis' length in his hand, matching his strokes with the pace of their thrusts.

Louis groaned, muttering pointless phrases.

they were like this for minutes, both panting and moaning, Louis' sweet spot hit with every thrust.

Louis whimpered.  
"NiallNiallNiall- fuck."

Niall sped up his hand, bucking his hips harshly, hitting Louis prostate directly, causing him to practically scream Niall's name as he came all over Niall's hand, some streams going towards Niall's mouth, who opened it and tasted the liquid as Louis rode out his orgasm, clenching around Niall's throbbing length, sending him over the edge as well.

Louis kept his movement going to work Niall through it, becoming more tired by the second. 

they both sat still for what seemed like hours, before Louis got off of Niall, taking the blondes hand, heading for the shower together, legs wobbly, not knowing what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write!! I might put another chapter, leave kudos please!


End file.
